conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Second Iraqistan War
The Second Iraqistan War was sparked in February 11, 2010 following a series of events occurring on Iran's Revolution Day celebration. A mix of incidents ranging in riots, protests, cyber attacks and air strikes broke the crisis down into a declaration of war. Iran-4chanistan Incident Main Article: Iran-4chanistan Incident Since summer 2009, 4chanistan had led the way in the war on Iran, following the re-election of Iranian President Khaleed. Mass protests broke out claiming the election was rigged. For months on Iran's government supressed protesters violently. 4chanistan and Anonymous' Chanology movement targeted Iran immediately by opening up lanes of internet traffic to allow for flow of information in and out of Iran. Iran's government had worked hard to keep news about the atroscities in Iran secret and cut off from the world. In response, 4chanistan began a massive cyber attack agaisnt Iran for its attacks on Net Neutrality and other human freedoms. Iranian governmetn websites were targeted first, taken down with Distributed Denial of Service attacks and defacement. The cyber attacks strengthened as Iran fought back harder agaisnt protests. Soon, Iran was facing server failure, military system failures and communication issues. Hackers has caused massive disruption in Iranian military and government operations. In response, in early February 2010, Iran deployed its new and only Jamarin-class Destroyer to 4chanistan to attack the island. 4chanistan responded engaging the ship with sniper fire, killing a total of 23 Iranian crew. Everetti ships arrived on scene and 4chanistan managed to disable to craft. During a night raid, 4chanistan captured the vessel and detained its crew. The crew were transferred to Everetti custody. Immediately, the Allied States of America involved itself and began to support Iran with computer experts and technology and deployed naval vessels toward 4chanistan. Rising Tensions As Iran's Revloution Day neared, protests and rioting in Iran strengthened and so did 4chanistan's cyber attacks. The Allied States repeatedly threatened 4chanistan and Anonymous, violating its own citizens rights to protest, assemble, freedom of speech and committed attacks against Anonymous members' YouTube accounts. On February 11, 2010, Presidentr Khaleed announced to his nation in a Revloution Day speech that Iran is officially a "nuclear nation". In response, Israel PSF pilots commensed an air strike against one of Iran's nuclear research facilities following a 4chani attack against Iran's air defense system and radar. Iran responded by launching a rocket attack into Iraqistan while the Allied States blamed 4chanistan for the air strike. Declaration of War Iraqistan declared war on Iran at nightfall following the rocket attack. Within minutes later, the PSF Treaty was activated, bringing Everett and Israel into the war. At 2:00PM EST, the Union of Everett declared war on Iran, joining Iraqistan and 4chanistan in combat operations. Iraqistan commensed air strikes immediately against Iranian targets and 100,000 HADv2 droids stationed in Iraqistan activated and headed for the Iran/Iraqistani border. Israeli air strikes followed 15 minutes later, targeting other nuclear research facilities. Allied States The Allied States declared war against 4chanistan upon receiving word of their own declaration of war. A press conference in the Allied States Capitol is expected in the week. At the moment the Allied States is only in the country versus 4chanistan, and is protecting key people and structures in Iran, messages sent to Everett and other nations stated for them not to attack Allied States troops. Timeline of events *Following the threat to attack the Allied States, the ASA officially declares war against the island of 4chanistan. The government activates its most advanced firewalls and declares a state of emergency in the six states. **Half of the Allied States troops in Iraq are sent into Iran to protect key monuments/buildings/people in the country. Category:Union of Everett Category:Wars